1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits and, more particularly, to systems and methods for mirroring current.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology for metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) fabrication advances, the power supply voltage can correspondingly decrease. However, a continued decrease in power supply voltage creates its own drawbacks. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.